


Desencadenamiento

by nanamiii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Reveal Fic, algo de ooc para fines humorísticos, más o menos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamiii/pseuds/nanamiii
Summary: Un debate amigable se torna en una discusión intensa entre Adrien y Marinette. Algo que, a su vez, desencadena un evento de importancia mayor.





	Desencadenamiento

Si alguien te lo hubiera contado, probablemente no le habrías creído. Aunque nadie podría haberte culpado de no creerlo, a decir verdad. Tenías que estar allí para verlo. E incluso estando presente podrías haber tenido problemas para comprender qué estaba ocurriendo, como le había pasado la clase de Madame Bustier.

Todo había empezado durante el recreo como una discusión amigable, un debate entre todo el curso para ver quién era el héroe favorito de la clase: Ladybug o Chat Noir. Sólo Chloé había votado por Queen Bee, y, para no levantar sospechas, ni Alya ni Nino mencionaron a Rena Rouge o Carapace.

Al principio el grupo se había limitado a comparar al dúo superheroico y a decidirse por uno, justificando el porqué. A medida que la conversación transcurría, Adrien se había convertido en el vocero no oficial del «Equipo Ladybug» con Alya como su segunda. Marinette había sido la gran detractora de este equipo, contraargumentando que Chat Noir era mejor que su compañera por esto o por aquello. Nino, cruzado de brazos a su lado, asentía y le daba la razón a la defensora del héroe gatuno.

Eventualmente el debate se redujo a un tire y afloje entre Adrien y Marinette, un debate que poco a poco se volvió más fogoso. Fue en ese momento en el que la situación se tornó un tanto atípica, ya que Adrien parecía estar por perder la paciencia y porque la usual inhibición de Marinette ante el modelo había desaparecido. Los alumnos de la clase de Madame Bustier no pudieron sino callar y observar este fenómeno surreal.

—¿Es que acaso no lo ves, Marinette? —insistía él—. El _Lucky Charm_ de Ladybug es lo que al final del día vuelve todo a la normalidad. Es ella quien resuelve todo el desastre causado por Le Papillon. Ella, no Chat Noir.

—¡Pero no estamos discutiendo la funcionalidad de los poderes de cada uno, Adrien! Ladybug pone el broche de oro con su Lucky Charm, sí, ¡pero se necesita mucho más que eso! —exclamó Marinette—. ¡Sin Chat Noir Ladybug no es nada!

Adrien dejó escapar un « _pffft_ » y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Que Ladybug no es nada sin Chat Noir? Por favor, Marinette —Se cruzó de brazos, frustrado—. ¿Te has olvidado de todas veces en las que Chat Noir se ha dejado manipular por los akumas de turno? Y, sin embargo, Ladybug pudo salvar ¡sola! a todos al final.

—¿Y sabes por qué pudo salvar a todos al final? —Marinette achicó el espacio entre ambos, frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Porque hubo más de una vez en la que Chat Noir se interpuso entre Ladybug y el akuma! ¡Es capaz de arriesgar su propio bienestar por ella! Y adivina qué: ¡es gracias a Chat Noir que Ladybug puede hacer lo suyo!

El curso dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio colectivo cuando la campana sonó. Más de uno se había preparado mentalmente para detener a Adrien o a Marinette en caso de que la situación escalara a una pelea física. Por las miradas asesinas que se habían intercambiado, esa situación no había estado lejos. Nadie podía creer que Adrien, quien por lo general era la mismísima personificación de la dulzura, había reaccionado de esa manera. Mucho menos creíble había sido el cómo Marinette se había desenvuelto frente al chico que le gustaba, cuando usualmente se volvía un manojo de nervios frente a él.

Así y todo, Marinette cerró con un último argumento:

—Además, Ladybug podrá ser creativa con su Lucky Charm, pero Chat Noir es más creativo con sus chistes. ¿Los has escuchado ya? Es hilarante.

Una vez cada uno estuvo sentado en su respectivo lugar, Alya le comentó a Marinette que no tenía idea de lo mucho que adoraba a Chat Noir, incluso le ofreció ser la moderadora oficial de la sección del superhéroe del Ladyblog. Entre risitas nerviosas, Marinette se negó. Delante de ellas Nino se burlaba de la obsesión de Adrien por Ladybug. El modelo simplemente se encogió de hombros, alegando que sólo había defendido una realidad objetiva.

La tensión que había reinado durante la discusión en el aula se disipó en el transcurso del día, excepto la que había entre Adrien y Marinette. Apenas si se dirigieron la palabra durante el resto de las clases. De camino a casa, Alya y Nino opinaron que este evento extraño había sido una cosa aislada, que al día siguiente todo volvería a la normalidad.

No obstante, nada volvió a la normalidad al día siguiente.

Con Nino dormitando a su lado, Alya se hallaba sentada sobre el pupitre de su novio, terminando la tarea de matemáticas. Con la velocidad de un relámpago, Adrien y Marinette entraron al aula hombro a hombro.

—¡Alya! ¡Tengo que preguntarte algo!

—¡A un lado, Marinette! ¡Yo llegué primero!

—¡ _Shh_! Nino trata de dormir —los calló ella, señalando al susodicho con el lápiz que tenía en mano—, ayer se quedó toda la noche jugando videojuegos. ¿Se puede saber qué les pasa a ustedes dos?

—¿Ayer nos filmaste discutir y subiste el video al Ladyblog? —preguntó Marinette, adelantándose a Adrien.

Alya levantó una ceja en señal de confusión.

—No, porque apenas podía creer que ustedes dos estuvieran discutiendo. Fue tanto mi desconcierto que olvidé filmarlos, y eso que hubiera sido un gran material para mi blog. Ustedes dos sí que saben argumentar. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Pasó algo?

Esta vez Adrien y Marinette vacilaron antes de hablar. Fue él el primero en responder:

—Pues, verás… Ayer por la noche Ladybug me regaló una caja de macarones para agradecerme el haberla defendido. Pero no sé cómo se ha enterado de ello.

A Alya le llamó la atención la falta de sorpresa en el rostro de Marinette. Así que decidió preguntarle.

—¿Y a ti qué te ha pasado?

—Algo parecido. Por la tarde me encontré a Chat Noir en mi balcón. Me había traído un ramo de flores. Pero yo tampoco me explico cómo supo lo de ayer…

Allí fue cuando el sentido detectivesco de Alya se activó. Se giró a observar el salón vacío, haciendo una nota mental todos sus compañeros.

—Bueno, si yo no lo publiqué en ningún lado y si nadie lo comentó por fuera de nuestro grupo, quizás eso signifique que Ladybug y Chat Noir son parte de nuestro curso —sonrió para sí, ya descartando a Nino, a Chloé y a ella misma de la lista.

—Pero si la teoría de la que siempre me hablas es correcta, —dijo Nino todavía adormilado y con los ojos cerrados, apoyando el codo sobre el pupitre para poder colocar la cabeza sobre su mano—, sólo Adrien y Marinette podrían serlo. Porque ellos han sido los únicos del curso que no han sido akumatizados, ¿no?

En su estado somnoliento, Nino no atestiguó el desencadenamiento de las reacciones de los otros tres. Primero fue él el centro de atención, mientras Alya, Adrien y Marinette terminaban de comprender lo que habían escuchado. Luego fueron los dos últimos quienes se miraron entre sí, a la vez que Alya alternaba la vista entre sus dos amigos. Marinette parecía a punto de gritar, los ojos de Adrien se abrieron de par en par como platos. Fue él, con un dedo acusador en dirección a su amiga, el primero en hablar:

—¡Así que _sí_ te gustan mis chistes!

La reacción de Marinette fue taparle la boca.

—Discúlpanos un momento, ¿sí? —Le regaló a Alya una sonrisa forzada y arrastró a un todavía silenciado Adrien fuera del aula.

Alya necesitó unos segundos para terminar de comprender que, después de tanto tiempo, después de una cantidad frustrante de tiempo, había descubierto las identidades de Ladybug y Chat Noir; quienes habían tenido el descaro de ser dos de las personas más cercanas de su vida.

Entonces, dejando escapar un chillido, revoleó el cuaderno de matemáticas y se dispuso a perseguir a Adrien y a Marinette.

Y finalmente Nino por fin pudo conseguir unos minutos de agradable sueño.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Y btw estoy en la búsqueda de betas (sí, plural) para un AU que tengo pensado más adelante. Los detalles están en mi perfil.


End file.
